


Five times Baze and Chirrut acquire a new family member, and one time they get a new piece of furniture

by Pers



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pers/pseuds/Pers
Summary: Other people pick up pathetic lifeforms. Baze and Chirrut acquire new family members.
Relationships: Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Five times Baze and Chirrut acquire a new family member, and one time they get a new piece of furniture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/gifts).

**1\. Bodhi**

“I’m the pilot. I’m the pilot.”

Bodhi keeps repeating the words over and over again, trying to hold on to the thought. The encounter with Bor Gullet has left his mind in tatters, and he finds it hard to focus. But he will hold it together. He will.

Clenching his fists, he continues reciting his mantra, “I’m the pilot. I’m the pilot. I’m the pilot.”

“I’m one with the Force and the Force is with me,” another voice joins in, and Chirrut Îmwe sinks down on the bench beside him. He doesn’t acknowledge Bodhi in any way, just continues reciting his own mantra. “I’m one with the Force and the Force is with me.”

They sit side by side, each repeating their own words over and over again, and Bodhi finds it a little easier to breathe. Then another person sits down on Bodhi’s other side, and Bodhi stops reciting his mantra for a moment to look at Baze Malbus.

“How are you doing?” Baze asks, regarding Bodhi steadily with his kind brown eyes.

“I’m...” _I’m the pilot. _“I’m...”_ I’m one with the Force and the Force is with me. _“I don’t know.”

Baze nods and gives Bodhi’s hand a squeeze. “You stick with us, little brother,” he tells Bodhi. “You’ll be fine.”

Bodhi gives a jerky nod, and then, because he can’t think of anything else to do, picks up reciting his mantra again. “I’m the pilot. I’m the pilot. I’m the pilot.”

He remembers someone telling him to run on Jedha. Was that Baze? Bodhi can’t remember, but then he still finds it difficult to focus.

“I am one with the Force and the Force is with me,” Chirrut says, and Bodhi suddenly becomes aware how close Baze and Chirrut sit to him. He should feel trapped, but he doesn’t. Instead, he can feel himself relax, finds it easier to breathe and easier to think.

He will be fine.

**2\. Jyn**

“The strongest stars have hearts of Kyber,” Chirrut told Jyn, and he wasn’t just referring to her pendant made of Kyber crystal. He could tell right from the beginning that Jyn herself holds a certain kind of strength, and he doesn’t regret following her on Jedha.

Jyn is self-reliant and slow to trust, and the more Chirrut learns about her the more he understands why. But there lies strength, too, in learning how to trust once again, and Chirrut has a feeling that Jyn will learn to trust again.

Jyn certainly knows how to fight, and she is fiercely determined to fight, determined to get the Death Star plans and fight the Empire. Chirrut suspects that she would go to Scarif all by herself if necessary.

Jyn is strong, there is not doubt about it, and she may think she has to do things on her own. But even the strongest people need help sometimes, and Chirrut is determined to stick close to her and help her do what is right. He has a feeling that Baze agrees with him.

“Good luck, little sister,” Baze tells Jyn when they land on Scarif, and Chirrut smiles to himself. Yes, Jyn is going to fit right in with him and Baze, and Bodhi, too.

**3\. Finn**

“So, you’re Finn.”

It is a statement rather than a question, and Finn looks up at Chirrut Îmwe, who is staring at Finn intently. Chirrut may be blind, but Finn still feels like he can look right through him and into his soul.

“Yes, I am,” Finn replies, glancing around nervously for Poe. But Poe moved along after introducing Finn to Chirrut, and he’s now busy talking to someone else. Chirrut is still staring at Finn.

“We’ve heard so much about you!”

“You have?” Finn asks, and he’s definitely sweating now.

“Yes, Poe mentioned a thing or two about you,” Chirrut explains, and Finn relaxes a little at hearing the name of his friend. Surely Poe would only have told them nice things?

“You were a Stormtrooper once?” Chirrut asks, and Finn can feel himself tense up again.

“Yes,” he replies a little tersely, wondering where this conversation is going.

“And you defected from the First Order and helped Poe escape?”

“Yes.”

Chirrut’s face suddenly breaks into a wide and delighted smile. “Wonderful! All the best people are defectors from oppressing organizations!” And then he draws Finn into a hug. “Welcome to the family, Finn.”

Finn’s mind is still reeling when Chirrut lets go of him and turns to another man nearby. “Hey, Bodhi! Come and meet Finn! He’s a defector from the First Order!”

And then Finn is suddenly standing in front of Bodhi Rook, _the_ Bodhi Rook, and Bodhi is giving him a warm smile. He looks so happy and relaxed, so at peace with himself, that Finn can’t help but smile back.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” he says, reaching out to shake Bodhi’s hand.

“Please, just call me Bodhi,” Bodhi replies with a laugh and pulls Finn into a hug instead. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, too, Finn. Poe told us so much about you, we’ve been dying to finally meet you. Come, let me introduce you to the rest of the family.”

Bodhi leads him towards the table, where other members of the original Rogue One crew are already assembled. Poe is sitting among them, and Finn marvels at how at ease Poe is around them. But then, he’s probably known them since he was a child.

Poe looks up and grins at Finn, patting the seat next to him. Finn sits down next to Poe, thinking that yes, perhaps defectors are the best people, but so are the people who are willing to trust the defectors and give them a chance at a new life.

**4\. Rey**

Baze watches Rey and Chirrut spar. In fact, he’s recording everything with his holocam, just like Chirrut asked him to. He isn’t sure why Chirrut insists on Baze recording everything, it’s not like Chirrut will ever watch the holovids. But then, who is he to argue with Chirrut? Baze knows that would be fighting a losing battle anyway.

Chirrut and Rey have been sparring for quite a while. Each of them is fighting with a staff, and they’re moving around the training arena, twirling and blocking and attacking in equal measures. So far, they have been evenly matched, and Baze is beginning to think they might be here all day.

Then Rey suddenly does a quick double turn, moving her staff in an upward arc and hitting Chirrut right in the chest. Chirrut is thrown backwards by the sheer force of the hit, and he lands on the ground with a surprised gasp.

Rey’s eyes widen in horror, and she instantly drops her staff and claps her hands in front of her mouth. “I’m so sorry!” she calls out, looking more shocked than Chirrut does.

In fact, the look on Chirrut’s face is pure delight as he slowly sits up, rubbing his chest where Rey’s staff hit him. He turns towards Baze. “Did you see that, my love?”

“Yes, I did. I even caught it on holocam,” Baze tells him.

“Wonderful!” Chirrut exclaims. “Oh, I love her already!”

He takes Rey’s hand, and she helps him up from the ground, apologizing profusely. Chirrut waves her concerns aside and pulls her into a hug.

“Don’t worry about it. We’re definitely keeping you!”

**5\. Poe**

Poe is sitting on a log, staring at his feet and sighing every once in a while. BB-8 gives an echoing beep. The little droid has been trying to cheer him up, but Poe can’t find it in himself to smile today. He heaves another sigh.

“You sound like you carry the weight of the world on your shoulder,” Chirrut remarks, lowering himself on the log beside Poe. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Poe replies, picking up a stick to draw figures into the sand.

“Mm hmm.”

Chirrut just continues to sit there next to him as Poe erases the drawings with his foot and then starts drawing something else. But everything he draws somehow reminds him of Finn. He sighs again, drawing and erasing a little heart in the sand. Chirrut just sits there and doesn’t say a thing.

“Finn mentioned you offered him to take your last names,” Poe finally voices what has been weighing on his mind.

“We did,” Chirrut confirms.

“I’m really grateful to you for giving Finn such a warm welcome,” Poe continues, “and for letting him be a part of your family. Finn deserves everything good in the galaxy.”

“He’s wonderful,” Chirrut agrees with him. “But after you told us so much about him, we knew he would be.”

Poe remembers how pleased Finn had been after meeting everyone. He also remembers how downcast Finn had been after Rey took on the last name Skywalker, meaning that he’d be the only one without a last name. And then Baze and Chirrut had offered Finn to take on their last names. And Poe was happy for Finn, he truly was, only… only Finn Malbus-Îmwe didn’t have the right ring to it.

“I’d kind of been hoping Finn would take on the name Dameron,” Poe finally admits, letting the stick drop into the sand.

Chirrut puts a hand on his shoulder. “Aww, Poe! You want to marry Finn?”

“Yes,” Poe says, sighing again. “If he’ll have me.”

“Of course he will. A blind man can see how much in love the two of you are! And I should know, because I am blind!” Chirrut says with a laugh. “I’m surprised you didn’t get married already.”

“I’ve thought about it,” Poe admits. “I even thought about how I was going to propose.”

In fact, Poe has been planning every single detail of the proposal in his head, thinking about what he’d say, and how Finn would react.

“Then why haven’t you proposed yet?” Chirrut asks.

“I don’t know.” Poe gives a shrug. “There just never seemed the right moment for it. I want it to be perfect, Finn deserves nothing less.”

Chirrut gives a quiet chuckle. “Poe, if you’re only waiting for the perfect moment, you’re letting all the other opportunities slip by. Before you know it, you’ll be old and grey like me and Baze, and you still won’t have proposed.

“Don’t wait around for the perfect moment. You don’t need a perfect proposal, you just need your love for each other. And you already have that.”

“What?” Poe huffs. “Do you just expect me to walk up to him and say, ‘Hey Finn, do you want to marry me’…?”

There’s a gasp, and Poe trails off, realizing that Finn just walked into view and – judging by the look on his face – clearly overheard the last words. Poe whimpers slightly. This definitely isn’t like he envisioned the proposal to go.

But perhaps Chirrut is right and it doesn’t matter, because Finn’s face breaks into a smile and he rushes towards Poe, grabbing him and pulling him up into the tightest hug imaginable.

“Of course, I want to marry you!” Finn says, and Poe suddenly feels like the happiest person alive. Finn wants to marry him!

And then they are kissing, and telling each other ‘I love you’ over and over again, and Poe is only vaguely aware of Chirrut moving away.

“Hey, Baze! Get the holocam! We got another one!”

**+1**

“The dining table is getting crowded,” Baze notes as he surveys said table. Cassian is there for a visit, and together with the most recent additions to their little family, there isn’t much room at the table.

“Then we’ll just have to get a new one,” Chirrut replies. “Let’s go to Akie tomorrow.”

So that’s what they do. The furniture store on the moon of Akie is a popular shopping destination, and Baze hates how crowded it is. But Chirrut doesn’t seem worried, he just walks whichever way he likes, trusting that people will get out of his way. Which they do.

Baze and Chirrut finally emerge from the furniture store a standard day later, having bought not only the Ändår dining table, but also several cushions, candle holders, candles, and a new rocking chair. Baze really wishes they’d brought the younger folk along to carry everything.

Buying the dining table, it turns out, was the easiest part. Assembling it is a whole new problem…

Their little family has been trying to assemble the table for three hours, and their patience is running thin. Baze is beginning to think that soon they won’t be needing a new dining table any more because everyone will have stopped talking to each other for the rest of their lives.

“No, I’m pretty sure this screw needs to go there,” Finn insists, pointing at a table leg.

“I think we already tried that,” Poe says, rubbing his temples like he’s developing a headache. “Rey, will you stop making the screws float in the air!”

“But it says so right here on the instructions,” Finn says, stepping aside as the screws rain down on the ground.

“You’re holding the instructions upside down,” Jyn points out.

“Oh, so you’re an expert all of a sudden?” Poe asks her.

“Yeah, I happen to know a thing or two about plans!” she tells him.

“Guys, it can’t be that hard,” Bodhi says. “Let me have a look. I used to be a pilot, I’m sure it can’t be that much more complicated to put together a dining table.”

“Well, I’m a pilot, and I can’t make head or tail of this thing!” Poe tells him, throwing the instructions at him.

“I came here to relax, not to put together a kriffing piece of furniture!” Cassian shouts.

“You could at least try to be helpful!” Bodhi shouts back.

“This was a bad idea, wasn’t it?” Chirrut asks Baze, leaning against him with a sigh.

Baze puts his arm around Chirrut and looks at the scene before them. Finn and Poe are arguing with Jyn, Cassian and Bodhi are glaring at each other, while Rey in turn glares at the unassembled table. She looks ready to slice the tabletop into pieces with her lightsabre. BB-8 has extended his lighter and is currently trying to set fire to the assembly instructions.

“Don’t worry,” Baze finally replies, “I may have a solution.”

Soon, they are sitting on the new cushions around a campfire. Everyone is in a much better mood now that they had something to eat, and they are laughing and chatting with each other. The fire is burning away merrily, creating a cosy atmosphere. Baze smiles as he adds another table leg to the fire. Turns out the Ändår table is good for something after all.


End file.
